When designing conventional steering systems, designers typically use simplified modeling techniques to simulate the steeling system. However, these modeling techniques lead to inaccurate representations of a vehicle's actual steering system. Therefore, a modeling technique that more accurately represents a real vehicle's steering system would be highly desirable.